tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
XxJV
Background: Know: object group , statistics objects , MIB, IP Recognize: Tag: eg IP mib-2 4 This is the MIB module IP-MIB from Standards / RFCs. IP-MIB is used for management Information Base for the Internet Protocol (IP) OID value 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.1 - ipForwarding 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.2 - ipDefaultTTL 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.3 - ipInReceives 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.4 - ipInHdrErrors 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.5 - ipInAddrErrors 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.6 - ipForwDatagrams 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.7 - ipInUnknownProtos 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.8 - ipInDiscards 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.9 - ipInDelivers 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.10 - ipOutRequests 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.11 - ipOutDiscards 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.12 - ipOutNoRoutes 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.13 - ipReasmTimeout 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.14 - ipReasmReqds 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.15 - ipReasmOKs 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.16 - ipReasmFails 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.17 - ipFragOKs 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.18 - ipFragFails 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.19 - ipFragCreates 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.20 - ipAddrTable 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.21 - ipRouteTable 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.22 - ipNetToMediaTable 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.23 - ipRoutingDiscards The diagram shown below is the basic information for IP MIB group: VALUE Description OBJECT TYPE ACCESS MODE STATUS 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.1 ipForwarding INTEGER read-write mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.2 ipDefaultTTL INTEGER read-write mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.3 ipInReceives Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.4 ipInHdrErrors Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.5 ipInAddrErrors Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.6 ipForwDatagrams Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.7 ipInUnknownProtos Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.8 ipInDiscards Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.9 ipInDelivers Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.10 ipOutRequests Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.11 ipOutDiscards Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.12 ipOutNoRoutes Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.13 ipReasmTimeout INTEGER read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.14 ipReasmReqds Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.15 ipReasmOKs Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.16 ipReasmFails Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.17 ipFragOKs Counter read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.18 ipFragFails SEQUENCE OF read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.19 ipFragCreates SEQUENCE OF read-only mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.20 ipAddrTable SEQUENCE OF not-accessible mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.21 ipRouteTable SEQUENCE OF not-accessible mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.22 ipNetToMediaTable SEQUENCE OF not-accessible mandatory 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.23 ipRoutingDiscards Counter read-only mandatory Functional Description: 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.1 - ipForwarding The indication of whether this entity is acting as an IP gateway in respect to the forwarding of datagrams received by, but not addressed to, this entity. IP gateways forward datagrams. IP hosts do not (except those source-routed via the host). 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.2 - ipDefaultTTL The default value inserted into the Time-To-Live field of the IP header of datagrams originated at this entity, whenever a TTL value is not supplied by the transport layer protocol. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.3 - ipInReceives The total number of input datagrams received from interfaces, including those received in error. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.4 - ipInHdrErrors The number of input datagrams discarded due to errors in their IP headers, including bad checksums, version number mismatch, other format errors, time-to-live exceeded, errors discovered in processing their IP options, etc. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.5 - ipInAddrErrors The number of input datagrams discarded because the IP address in their IP header's destination field was not a valid address to be received at this entity. This count includes invalid addresses (e.g., 0.0.0.0) and addresses of unsupported Classes (e.g., Class E). For entities which are not IP Gateways and therefore do not forward datagrams, this counter includes datagrams discarded because the destination address was not a local address. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.6 - ipForwDatagrams The number of input datagrams for which this entity was not their final IP destination, as a result of which an attempt was made to find a route to forward them to that final destination. In entities which do not act as IP Gateways, this counter will include only those packets which were Source-Routed via this entity, and the Source-Route option processing was successful. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.7 - ipInUnknownProtos The number of locally-addressed datagrams received successfully but discarded because of an unknown or unsupported protocol. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.8 - ipInDiscards The number of input IP datagrams for which no problems were encountered to prevent their continued processing, but which were discarded (e.g., for lack of buffer space). Note that this counter does not include any datagrams discarded while awaiting re-assembly. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.9 - ipInDelivers The total number of input datagrams successfully delivered to IP user-protocols (including ICMP). 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.10 - ipOutRequests The total number of IP datagrams which local IP user-protocols (including ICMP) supplied to IP in requests for transmission. Note that this counter does not include any datagrams counted in ipForwDatagrams. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.11 - ipOutDiscards The number of output IP datagrams for which no problem was encountered to prevent their transmission to their destination, but which were discarded (e.g., for lack of buffer space). Note that this counter would include datagrams counted in ipForwDatagrams if any such packets met this (discretionary) discard criterion. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.12 - ipOutNoRoutes The number of IP datagrams discarded because no route could be found to transmit them to their destination. Note that this counter includes any packets counted in ipForwDatagrams which meet this `no-route' criterion. Note that this includes any datagarms which a host cannot route because all of its default gateways are down. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.13 - ipReasmTimeout The maximum number of seconds which received fragments are held while they are awaiting reassembly at this entity. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.14 - ipReasmReqds The number of IP fragments received which needed to be reassembled at this entity. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.15 - ipReasmOKs The number of IP datagrams successfully re-assembled. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.16 - ipReasmFails The number of failures detected by the IP re-assembly algorithm (for whatever reason: timed out, errors, etc). Note that this is not necessarily a count of discarded IP fragments since some algorithms (notably the algorithm in RFC 815) can lose track of the number of fragments by combining them as they are received. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.17 - ipFragOKs The number of IP datagrams that have been successfully fragmented at this entity. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.18 - ipFragFails The number of IP datagrams that have been discarded because they needed to be fragmented at this entity but could not be, e.g., because their Don't Fragment flag was set. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.19 - ipFragCreates The number of IP datagram fragments that have been generated as a result of fragmentation at this entity. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.20 - ipAddrTable The table of addressing information relevant to this entity's IP addresses. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.21 - ipRouteTable This entity's IP Routing table. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.22 - ipNetToMediaTable The IP Address Translation table used for mapping from IP addresses to physical addresses. 1.3.6.1.2.1.4.23 - ipRoutingDiscards The number of routing entries which were chosen to be discarded even though they are valid. One possible reason for discarding such an entry could be to free-up buffer space for other routing entries. For more details, please visit the following links: http://www.alvestrand.no/objectid/1.3.6.1.2.1.4.html http://www.oidview.com/mibs/0/IP-MIB.html Category:All